


Судьба творит чудеса

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Мораль сей басни такова: счастье может прийти оттуда, откуда мы его не ждали в первую очередь.Зарисовка об уставшем Мерлине
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Судьба творит чудеса

**Author's Note:**

> Это то, с чего начиналось мое фикрайтерское творчество.  
> Так же можно посмотреть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1227653

Была у Артура странная привычка. Каждый раз, когда он вставал не с той ноги, он гонял своего слугу по поручениям с особым усердием, так, что под конец дня Мерлин готов был упасть прямо в коридоре, не доходя до комнаты. Сегодня был как раз один из таких дней. И тянулся он очень и очень долго. По крайней мере, так казалась юному чародею. Но как ни старались секунды превращаться в часы день все же подходил к концу и уже почти не стоящий на ногах Мерлин начинал готовить принца ко сну. Пальцы не хотели двигаться в нужном направлении, а глаза неумолимо слипались. Но он продолжал бороться со сном, до последнего надеясь, что сможет победить в этой нелегкой борьбе.

Артур натянул на себя одеяло, что-то говоря своему слуге, но Мерлин его уже почти не слышал. Ноги не держали. Хотелось упасть, что он, собственно, и сделал. Артур непонимающе уставился на слугу, развалившегося на его(!) королевской(!) кровати.

– Я уста-а-а-л, – невнятно протянул маг.

Принц хмыкнул, отмахнулся от мыслей, настойчиво стучащих в его голове, ещё раз хмыкнул и, наплевав на всех и вся, притянул Мерлина к себе. Маг блаженно закрыл глаза и моментально провалился в сон.

Мораль сей басни такова: счастье может прийти оттуда, откуда мы его не ждали в первую очередь.


End file.
